(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing call intermediation services and system therefore. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for providing call intermediation services and system which can allow a user to automatically make a call to a person in charge of a company if a user inputs only a telephone number on the web.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, most Internet portal sites provide the company profile retrieval service for users. The company profile retrieval service means that the firm name, the telephone number, and the information of the position of the searched company are provided to a user computer if a firm name or a category of business of the company which a user tries to search is inputted as a search word. A user can confirm the location of the corresponding company through the searched result. Moreover, a user may telephone the company by using the telephone number and then make inquiries to the person in charge.
In the meantime, in order to telephone the corresponding company by using the company profile provided by the above-described Internet portal sites, a user should confirm a telephone number in the company profile, and then dial by pushing buttons on a telephone or a mobile phone one by one, so inconveniently.
Moreover, there is a problem that a user should wait until the person in charge of a company answers the telephone. Moreover, there is a problem that in case the person in charge of a company does not instantly receive a telephone, a user should wait for several ten seconds without making any conversation by telephone.
In case the line is busy for a long time or a user fails to make a call, it may damage the company image or cause loss on sales. Particularly, in case a company giving the delivery service using a telephone order, it may cause enormous loss on sales.
As an attempt for solving the inconvenience that a user has to input a company telephone number in order to call a company on the telephone, Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-35194 discloses ‘Web Service using One Click Auto Dialing’. Concretely, this document suggests a technique using a PC-to-Phone telephone service which automatically dials to a company if a user clicks a banner ad or a telephone number on the web. When using this technique, a user can make a call to a person in charge of a company by clicking with the use of an I/O unit of a computer without any need of inputting a telephone number in a separate telephone terminal. But the technique of the above document has a problem that a user cannot use the service in case an audio input unit (microphone) is not equipped in a computer. Moreover, although the technique of the above document is used, there still remains an inconvenience that the user should wait until receiving a response to the call.
Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-1216 discloses ‘The method of the advertisement and call connection according to user's current location in next generation network’. Concretely, this document discloses a method for providing a map of nearby companies in case a subscriber demands a company guideline, and then connecting a call between the subscriber and the company in case a subscriber demands the call connection. But this document shows problems that only profiles of companies existing nearby a current position of the subscriber, and thus the subscriber cannot be connected to other common companies because this technique is linked to a map. Moreover, the above document still shows the problem that a user needs to wait for call connection since the user is an originator, even if the user need not press buttons one by one as in the Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-35194.